Gadget
Overview The Gadgets are a series of Machine-Type monsters whose effects allow players to search for relevant Gadget monsters from their Deck once a Gadget is summoned. The Gadgets include "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget" and "Yellow Gadget". They are all found in the Machine Re-Volt Structure Deck and Machina Mayhem Structure Deck. They appeared in the anime and manga in the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Atem. The Gadgets' background art references both the Gadget they search out and the Gadget that searches them. The gears in the background refer to the former, and the energy lines around the Gadget refer to the latter. The eye color references the Gadget they search out as well. When players reference "Gadget Monsters" they are typically referring to the monsters listed above, but technically "Gadget Soldier," "Gadget Arms," "Gadget Hauler" and "Gadget Driver" are treated as a "Gadget" monsters since they also have "Gadget" in their names, and as such they can be used with the "Gadget" support card, "Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo". However, "Gadget Soldier" has no distinguishing advantages beyond this and the other three are intended purely as support for "Morphtronics" monsters. Since their release, Gadgets have also become support cards to the "Ancient Gear" monsters (actually the Gadjiltron Archetype), due to "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera" and "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon," which require Tribute Summoning by tributing Gadgets of particular colors to gain certain effects. As Gadgets are all EARTH-Machines, like Ancient Gears, as well as the fact that Ancient Gears need ready access to Tribute Fodder, the two archetypes merge well. They also support the "Machina" Archetype for what is known as the Machina Gadget deck. Play Style A Gadget Deck is a Deck Type that is designed to use the effects of the Gadgets monsters "Red Gadget", "Yellow Gadget" and "Green Gadget" to gain Card Advantage. Summon one Gadget and add another to your hand, to get ahead in card advantage and use 1 For 1 Cards to remove as many opposing cards as possible while staying ahead with extra cards you added to your hand with each Gadget. The deck also can support 6 One Turn Kill strategies but are very conditional. One is to use "Ultimate Offering" to summon five Gadgets and use "Limiter Removal" to double their ATK. The second is to use "Ultimate Offering" to swarm and cycle through them to tribute them for "Dark Strike Fighter"'s effect, although, this is only available in Traditional format, due to "Dark Strike Fighter" being banned. The third way is to clear the field of monsters with cards like "Torrential Tribute" or "Lightning Vortex", use "Ultimate Offering" to summon 5 Gadgets to the field, then activate "Gaia Power" to tack on an additional 2500 points of damage for a win. Similarly, one can substitute "Gaia Power" with "Elemental Hero Prisma", and fuse together a "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" and summon 4 more Gadgets for a win. The fifth is to summon "Beast King Barbaros", tributing 3 Gadgets summoned with "Ultimate Offering" and destroying all cards on the opponents side of the field, then summoning 4 more and attacking directly for a win. The sixth is to quickly fill your Graveyard with Gadgets and play "Overload Fusion" to summon "Chimeratech Overdragon" with a massive ATK value. This last way is quite risky, due to the fact that you are removing from play many of your monsters, and should be used as a game ender. Some types of the deck include: Oppression Gadgets: Oppression Gadget Decks are Gadget decks that use cards such as "Royal Oppression" to negate the Special Summons of your opponent. One-for-one cards like "Lightning Vortex", "Dark Core", "Smashing Ground" and so on are also used in this deck to clear the field of your opponent's cards. "Macro Cosmos" should be a great combo to this Deck, since your opponent would have no access to the Graveyard, thus preventing strategies like those active in the Graveyard from working. Zombie Gadgets: Use "Zombie World" to turn the Gadgets into Zombie-Type monsters. This will allow the Gadgets to be able to use the standard Zombie support if combined with "Card of Safe Return" (traditional format only), this will create very large amounts of Deck Thinning. The Gadgets can then be used with "Plaguespreader Zombie" in order to Summon powerful Synchro Monsters such as "Goyo Guardian", "Iron Chain Dragon" and "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier". Chimeratech Gadgets: Using "Cyber Dragon" with the Gadgets and with one-for-one removal cards to clear the opponent's field in order to summon an overpowered "Chimeratech Overdragon" or "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" and possibly also "Cyber Twin Dragon" and "Cyber End Dragon". "Cyber Dragon Zwei" and "Proto-Cyber Dragon" can be used as substitutes for "Cyber Dragon". Psychic Gadgets: Using the Gadgets in a Psychic deck is a great way to develop early field control. Using the Gadgets combine with the Spell card "Emergency Teleport" on the first turn can give you a any where from a Level 5 to 7 Synchro Monsters. By using "Emergency Teleport" to summon "Krebons" or "Psychic Jumper" you can easily get "Goyo Guardian" or "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", and since this is combine with the search effects of the Gadgets, it will add an extra card to your hand to discard for "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier"'s ability. Machina Gadgets: See also: Machina Gadget With lots of support from the Machina Mayhem Structure Deck, Machina Gadgets focus on getting out "Machina Fortress" by dumping "Machina Force" or any monsters whose Level equal Level 8 or more by taking advantages of your Gadgets. Machina Gadgets can easily search out "Machina Fortress" by using "Machina Gearframe"'s effect. "Machina Peacekeeper" also helps since it can search out "Machina Gearframe" and then "Machina Fortress", however "Machina Peacekeeper" is not prefered as it slows down the deck and could possibly become dead draw at some point. Cards like "Pot of Avarice" and "Scrap Recycler" are useful to this kind of deck since you can re-use your Gadgets so that you may discard them to summon "Machina Fortress". Monarch Gadgets: This Deck focuses on using the Gadgets together with "Ultimate Offering" to swarm the field and then use them as Tribute fodder for the Monarchs and using the effects of the Monarchs to clear away your opponents field to do an OTK. Powerhouse Gadgets: This deck uses Gadgets and "Ultimate Offering" to summon various monsters that use 3 tributes and overwhelm the opponent. Various cards that may be used include: the legal Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods or even "Beast King Barbaros", "Gilford the Lightning", and "Destiny Hero - Plasma". Ritual Gadgets: A Ritual gadget deck uses the Gadgets as quick Ritual material for "Demise, King of Armageddon" and "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion". By playing one Gadget, you bring another to your hand, giving you 2 Level 4 monsters to tribute for "End of the World". This deck is easy to build and can quickly bring Demise to the field, often on the first turn. VWXYZ Gadgets This deck focuses on the VWXYZ fusions by taking advantage of the card advantage you get by the effects of cards like the Gadgets and "Machina Gearframe". You can send any Level 4 earth monster to activate their effects, destroying a monster or changing there battle positions. Then you can use "Pot of Avarice" or "Scrap Recycler" to recycle your monsters for more use of the VWXYZ fusions. This deck greatly relies on the Machina Archetype as well as VWXYZ because you can ditch Machina Fortress for the effects of the VWXYZ monsters, then bring it back by sending more Machines in its place and getting more use of cards like "Pot of Avarice" and getting another strong monster out. If you are playing the Traditional Format, you can summon a Level 8 monster like "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon", then use "Metamorphosis" to easily get out "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon". Unions are also recommended for this deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Chiron the Mage * Shredder * Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Snipe Hunter * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (Only in versions with Geartown) * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera (See above) * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Banisher of the Radiance * Jowgen the Spiritualist * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Vanity's Fiend * Vanity's Ruler * Scrap Recycler * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * D.D. Warrior Lady * Jinzo * Tragoedia (This card is useful for Gadget Oppression Decks, because it summons itself during the Damage Step) * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo * Marshmallon * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Mobius the Frost Monarch Spells * Giant Trunade * Smashing Ground * Solidarity * United We Stand * Shrink * Soul Taker * Creature Swap * Hammer Shot * Machina Armored Unit * Future Fusion along with Overload Fusion * Limiter Removal * Pot of Avarice * Cold Wave * Fissure * Enemy Controller * Power Bond (for "Chimeratech Gadget" Decks) * Dark Hole * Shield Crush * Burden of the Mighty Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Trap Stun * Royal Decree * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Dimensional Prison * Stronghold the Moving Fortress * Royal Oppression * Trap Dustshoot * Divine Wrath * Ultimate Offering Extra Deck * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cyber End Dragon Category:Archetypes